the last kiss
by la Domkova
Summary: tied up with "What is happened". R&R!


Hi! In this last period I feel very creative, above all for what concerns the   
sad stories- perhaps because it is my mood, so I have thought about write a   
songfic: the chosen song is "L'ultimo bacio"- the last kiss- by Carmen Consoli,   
a song that I love much. I have quoted this splendid song already also in the   
last chapter of "Sunday, lovely Sunday": as then there spurs to listen to it,   
the finale of only bows is marvelous! Don't worry, you find the translation   
after the story!  
This story is tied up to the my last fanfic "What is happened?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last kiss  
By Pat-chan  
  
Fuu entered her room draped in the bathrobe and closed the window: it wasn't   
healthy for her and the child take cold and her mother would be been very angry.   
She turned on the CD reader and listened for the hundredth time that song of   
which she didn't understand the words, but the melody matched perfectly with her   
mood: that CD was a her aunt's gift of some Christmas ago. Once dry, Fuu got out   
the bathrobe and examined her figure: her thin arms, her slender legs and her   
almost lack of curves struggled with the alive roundness of her womb. In the   
last days she have noticed that her breast was a bit swollen, but her sides   
weren't very wide and this worried her: how would she have done during the   
birth?  
She felt an icy shiver along her back, but stayed before the mirror: her body   
had changed much since that night in which his child was conceived; she   
remembered with a light smile the expression that Ferio had made when he had   
looked her naked body for the first time. Her smile melts in crying. The child moved   
softly inside her as if he wants to comfort her. Fuu dried her tears and began   
to dress murmuring the song's melody.  
  
  
Cerchi riparo fraterno conforto   
tendi le braccia allo specchio  
ti muovi a stento e con sguardo severo   
biascichi un malinconico Modugno   
  
Other memories of that night chased bully the other thoughts and they imposed   
themselves in her mind, memories that hurt her more than before: the gentle way   
in which his breath and his hands caressed her trembling body; the sweet passion   
of his scorching kisses; the hot and smooth feeling of his skin against hers;   
his gilded eyes filled with love and plea; the blessedness and the pleasure...  
" Stop it! In this way you can only hurt yourself! You can't and you must not   
continue to think about what it has been!"  
She shouted shaking her head, fresh tears moistened her cheeks.  
Fuu took her purse and set out toward the subway: the sky was cloudy and   
threatened with rain. Some blocks before the hospital, a thin but constant rain   
began to fall; the drops mixed with her tears while she hastened toward the   
entrance of hospital: also that night rained.  
  
Di quei violini suonati dal vento   
l'ultimo bacio mia dolce bambina  
brucia sul viso come gocce di limone  
l'eroico coraggio di un feroce addio  
  
ma sono lacrime mentre piove   
piove   
mentre piove  
piove  
mentre piove  
piove   
  
Light. So much light. So so much that her eyes ached. And so much silence. Fuu   
winked many times until she was accustomed to the room's white light. The   
silence was apparent: in the air she heard a machine's light beep and a forced   
breath which Fuu recognized as hers. She looked at the background in which she   
was -an unknown yet familiar place: white walls and white ceiling, the air was   
impregnate with scent of disinfectant and medicines; turning her head to the   
right, she noticed a drip filled with a colorless liquid and a black monitor   
with a serpentine green bright sign. Fuu tried to touch her forehead, but she   
was so weak that she didn't succeed to raise the hand.  
' What is happened? Why am I here? '  
She wondered breathing deeply. She felt that something was wrong, as if she was   
missing a piece. She moved the look on her stomach, but she saw only the cover   
raised by her feet's tips: after an instant of anxiety, Fuu remembered what her   
mother had told her:  
" They must practice a caesarian incision to be able to save the child."   
  
Magica quiete velata indulgenza   
dopo l'ingrata tempesta   
riprendi fiato e con intenso trasporto  
celebri un mite e insolito risveglio  
  
Suddenly the memories about the robbery went back in her mind with the ones   
about how she had been near to death. For associations, also the last battle against   
Debonair went back in her mind: also that time she and her friends had risked   
their life. Fuu recalled also the moments before the battle: she had waked up in   
his bedroom; Ferio, stretched close to her, looked at her sadly begging her to   
don't leave. Then he had tightened her to him and had covered her face with   
kisses.  
" Please, don't go! Stay with me: what I'll do if something will happen to you   
during the battle? What will be my life if I'll lose you?"  
" Don't worry, nothing will happen to me. You won't lose me, I swear you it! And   
if we are forced to go back home, I swear you that I will do everything to come   
back to you: it is the last thing that I will do in my life!"  
Fuu had retuned his kiss with as much passion while the rain hit violently   
against the window. When, defeated Debonair, they had to say adieu, they were   
able only to embrace one last time.  
  
Mille violini suonati dal vento   
l'ultimo abbraccio mia amata bambina   
nel tenue ricordo di una pioggia d'argento  
il senso spietato di un non ritorno   
  
Di quei violini suonati dal vento   
l'ultimo bacio mia dolce bambina   
brucia sul viso come gocce di limone   
l'eroico coraggio di un feroce addio  
  
" Oh my God! Fuu!" Consuelo exclaimed entering the room. " Betsy! Girls: Fuu has   
waked up!"  
Her mother, her sister and her friends entered the room: Hikaru jumped over her   
crying of joy; Umi scolded her hysterical and then embraced Fuu; Betsy had   
broken out in tears, after so much time she could give vent to all the stored up   
tension, and Consuelo comforted her; also Kuu embraced her sister.  
" Mama? Consuelo-sama, Kuu-san, Hikaru-san, Umi-san? What is happened? Where is   
my child?"  
" Fifì! Don't you remember? The doctors have subjected you to a caesarian   
section and then... then you have entered coma: it has happened about five weeks   
ago. When they have known that you were serious, Umi and Hikaru have come to San   
Francisco to be at your side: you are lucky to have some so dear friends!"  
Five weeks? Had been she in coma for five weeks?! But a more urgent question   
wanted to have its answer. Fuu asked worried:  
" And the child? Where is my child?! Is he all right?!"  
" Emmh... yes, he's all right: the last week they has removed him from the   
incubator and now he is in the nursery. He is a cute boy, you should hear him   
shouting when it is the feed's time and see with how much appetite he eats,   
then he falls asleep and even the cannon shots doesn't wake up him! He is a... a   
healthy baby."  
Betsy lay: she didn't want her daughter to know that her son -the only one who   
she would have had in all her life- has the bad heart. At least not then.  
Fuu smiled weakly: too Ferio loved eat and sleep. Fuu asked to see him.  
" I inform the nurse."  
After a half hour, the nurse did her entry with a bundle wrapped in an azure   
cover between her arms and handed him to the mother instructing her about how to   
do. Fuu observed her son petting his small nose: he had his father's complexion,   
thin blonde hair and gray blue eyes. The young mother wondered of what color   
would have been his eyes when, passed the first forty days, they would have lost   
that pale blue shade common at all the newborns.  
" What is his name?"  
Fuu wondered spellbound by the newborn's eyes.  
" In this moment his name is ' the young mister Houojii ': we have wanted to   
wait that you wake up to choose his name."  
Umi admitted laughing. Fuu was amazed by that answer: she went back to glance at   
the child and thought about along, she then said:  
" His name will be Hiroyuki, ' who goes on with strength ', in order that he   
has his father's same strength."  
The first raindrops left round signs on the window, while in the hospital room   
tears of happiness flowed.   
  
ma sono lacrime  
mentre piove   
piove   
mentre piove   
piove  
mentre piove  
piove  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"L'ultimo bacio" belongs to Carmen Consoli; "Rayearth" belongs to Clamp; Betsy   
instead belongs to me ^_~* .  
Here is the translation of the song: the "/" splits the single lines, while   
the "//" splits the stanzas.  
You seek remedy, brotherly comfort / you stretch the arms to the mirror / you   
move hardly and with a sever look / you mumble a melancholy Modugno // Of those   
violins played by wind / the last kiss my sweet babe / it burns on the face as   
drops of lemon juice / the heroic courage of a fierce adieu // but they are   
tears / while it rains / it rains / while it rains / it rains / while it rains /   
it rains // Magic quietness, veiled indulgence / after the ungrateful storm /   
you take back breath and with intense transport / you celebrate a gentle and   
unusual awakening // Thousand violins played by wind / the last embrace my   
beloved babe / in the fait memory of a silver rain/ the merciless sense of a   
non return // Of those violins played by wind / the last kiss my sweet babe / it   
burns on the face as drops of lemon juice / the heroic courage of a fierce adieu   
// but they are tears / while it rains / it rains / while it rains / it rains /   
while it rains / it rains.  
  
Pat-chan 


End file.
